In many versions of the conventional long-handled brush, the handle is normally formed in one piece together with the cleaning head, whose cleaning surface is normally a brush or sponge unit.
Such long-handled brushes exhibit, because of the largely rigid construction and design of the cleaning head, an unsatisfactory cleaning ability which is most noticeable where narrow or deformed hollow bodies are to be cleaned. Such brushes, furthermore, become unusable after a certain period of wear.
The object of the present invention is to provide a long-handled brush possessing a cleaning head which, while having an effective shape and optimal cleaning surface, is replaceable and easy to clean.